Funtimes/Transcript
This is a transcript for Funtimes. Transcript Kids: Funtimes! DJ Lance: Hello Friends. Welcome to Gabbaland. (Music starts) All: Whoa! This is Gabbaland and it's so much fun, discover, makes moves, come on in everyone! Party every day, sing and jump about, Everybody shout Yo Gabba Gabba! (Toodee appears) DJ Lance: It's Toodee! Toodee: Let's dance and sing, will you join in? All together now let me see you move about! Shake Twirl Skip Twist Jump and Shout! Plex: Welcome to Gabbaland it's the one you've never seen. All the games that we can play and all the people we will meet! Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex and Lance! DJ Lance: Hello Matey, I'm here too so don't forget to bring a treat like your favorite pet. All: This is Gabbaland and it's so much fun, discover, makes moves, come on in everyone! Party every day, sing and jump about, Everybody shout Yo Gabba Gabba! (Muno appears) DJ Lance: It's Muno! Muno: Let's go outdoors, Time to explore! So Many Different Creatures, So Much to see! A Great Big dventure in the Wild with me! and eat banana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Brobee appears) DJ Lance: It's Brobee! Brobee: Come on this way, Can't wait to play! All my footy friends now we're really on a roll, Playing as a team we can score a goal! (Foofa appears) DJ Lance: It's Foofa! Foofa: It's time to play! What would you say? If you were an astronaut zooming to mars or a Rock N'Roll star with Electric Guitars! (Plex appears) DJ Lance: It's Plex! Plex: Let's Huddle In, Then I'll begin, Do you want to hear a story with a big surprise? Imagination flies when we close our eyes! All: Whoa! This is Gabbaland and it's so much fun, Discover, Make Moves, Come on in Everyone! Party every day, sing and jump about! Everybody shout Yo Gabba Gabba! Everybody shout Yo Gabba Gabba! Yay! Joseph: My Name is Joseph! I Like to Dance! 5-4-3-2-1! Come with us and have some fun! Have Some Fun! Have Some Fun! 5 4 3 2 1 Have some! Oh Yeah! Have some! Let's Go! Have some Fun! (Music for Joei Fernandez's video game plays) Muno: I started making myself a Cheese Onion Sandwich, but I started cutting the onion, and it's making me wanna cry! (crying) Brobee: Hey Muno! Muno: What's That? Brobee: Stick! Muno: Stick? Brobee: Stick! Both: STICK!!! (Music starts) Both: Stick, Stick, Stick Stick, Stick, Stick, Stick Stick, Stick Stick Stick Stick, Sticky Sticky Stick Stick (4x) STICK!!! (Music ends) Joei: My Name is Joei! I Like to Dance! Plex: Whoa, Hey everybody! It's Dancey Dance Time! All: Yay! Plex: Now, Let's see who our Dancey Dance friend is today! All: Yeah, All Right! Andy: Hi, I'm Andy! Sid: I'm Sid! Rebecca: I'm Rebecca! Cat: And I'm Cat! All: Hi! Cat: Hey Everybody! Andy: Hello! Rebecca: Hello! We're flying friends and we're ready to go! Andy: Are you Ready? All: Yeah! Sid: Are you ready? All: Yeah! Andy: Are you Ready? All: Yeah! Sid, Rebecca, Andy and Cat: Now get up and let's go! Sid: Put your legs out to the side! All: Put your legs out to the side! Andy: Put your arms out so wide! All: Put your arms out so wide! Sid: Lean to this side, lean to that side! All: Lean to this side, lean to that side! Flying around! All around! Cat: Let's do it together! Category:Transcripts